Destiel One Shot
by misscbong
Summary: Human!Cas and Dean go ice skating. First fanfiction ever so apologies if it's terrible. Description sucks. Destiel with slight hints of Sabriel


"Cas, they're here!"

The sixteen year old boy poked his head out from his bedroom to yell back, "I'll be two seconds." Quickly he slipped his feet into a pair of trainers and yanked a jumper out from his wardrobe. After giving himself a once over in the mirror and patting his hair down, he finally left his room.

Downstairs he found Dean stood in the doorway, talking to Cas' brother, Gabe. Outside, Cas could see Dean's Impala parked at the side of the road, his younger brother in front seat.

"Finished your make up?" Dean teased when he saw Cas appear. He was met with a stern glare, though Dean could see Cas trying not to laugh. Dean smirked and winked at his friend, watching Cas' lip twitch in amusement.

"Are you two done eye fucking or can we go now?" Gabe said, sounding bored. Cas flushed red and quickly looked away from Dean, though Dean just laughed it off. Gabe had taken to making jokes at their expense, ever since he found out about Cas' little crush on Dean. He had promised not to tell, but it didn't stop him from driving Cas nuts about it.

They made their way to the car, Cas being forced to sit in the back with his brother. Since school had broken up for summer, the four of them had ended up spending a lot of time together and this often led to arguments about who got shotgun. A routine had been established at the start by Dean, and this week it was Sam's turn.

"Where's the place again?" Dean asked as he started the car. Gabe started instructing Dean from the back seat. Meanwhile, Cas started to get nervous as he drifted off into his own thoughts. It had been Gabe's idea to go ice skating, and despite Cas' pleading the others had all agreed. Cas didn't want to admit it, but he had only ever been once before and he was terrible at it. He was terrified that he would make a fool of himself, especially in front of Dean. Plus, he would never hear the end of it from his brother.

The rink was a short drive away and soon they were all piling through the doors and trading their shoes for skates. Cas tried not to let his hands shake as he put on the skates, shivering slightly at the cold temperature.

Gabe was off before all of them, practically leaping onto the ice. He barely wobbled either, skating off with ease which was surprising as Cas knew his brother had only been once before also. Sam went next, holding onto the side to help himself on and then following after Gabe. Cas stood watching, unsure of himself. Dean noticed.

"You ok Cas?" Dean asked, watching his friend curiously.

"Um, yeah" Cas lied. Dean's expression changed as he suddenly realised why his friend was so hesitant.

"You can skate, can't you?" Dean asked.

"Yes" Cas said, and it was only a white lie. He could skate, just not without falling over at least once a minute. Dean smirked, but not cruelly.

"Come on, I'll help you" Dean said, motioning for Cas to follow him onto the ice. Cas took a deep breath and followed, grabbing onto the side for dear life as he stepped on. Instantly his feet flew forwards and he fell back, gripping the side to stop himself from crashing to the floor. Suddenly, a pair of hands were on his back, pushing him back up to a standing position. Cas turned his head to see Dean smiling at him.

"See, I got you" he told Cas. It took Cas a good ten minutes to get round the whole rink once, clutching the side the whole time as Dean skated slowly beside him. Gabe occasionally yelled out the odd taunt at his brother as he whizzed past. Cas felt extremely embarrassed the whole time, completely aware of how boring it must be for Dean.

"Cas, man, you gotta let go of the side" Dean said after they made it round a second time. Cas shook his head quickly, eyes going wide. Dean didn't seem to care, reaching out and grabbing Cas' hand to pull it away from the side. Cas' heart sped up instantly when he felt Dean's warm skin against his own and he knew he was going red.

Slowly, Dean coaxed Cas away from the side till he wasn't holding it anymore. Cas expected Dean to take his hand away, but instead he held on and started to lead Cas forwards. The distraction of Dean's hand on his did not help Cas to focus on staying upright, and it was only a few seconds before Cas felt himself falling backwards. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact, but it never came.

"Gotcha" Dean said as Cas felt warm, strong arms catch him and pull him to his feet. Cas felt his heart leap and his stomach explode with butterflies.

With Dean's help, Cas managed to skate round the whole rink holding nothing but Dean's hand. Every time he fell, Dean was there to catch him, and soon Cas found himself moving faster and falling much less.

After two hours on the ice, they decided to get lunch at the small café next door. Typically, Dean ordered a massive burger and fries. Cas went for a smaller burger, Sam for a salad and Gabe for a slice of cake.

"I'm surprised Cassie" Gabe said as he tucked in. "I didn't expect you to even step on the ice."

"Shut up Gabe" Cas retorted, blushing and looking down at his food.

"You did fine Cas" Dean assured him.

"You two looked awful cosy" Gabe noted, grinning wickedly at his brother. Cas' face burned as he glared back.

"I'm surprised you noticed as you looked awfully busy with something else" Cas snapped, eyes flicking to Sam and back to Gabe. That shut his brother up. Cas had noticed his brother's slight infatuation with the younger Winchester after he had confessed about Dean, and he had finally gotten Gabe to admit his feelings for Sam a few weeks later.

"Calm down guys" Dean said, looking awfully confused. A similar look was plastered on Sam's face. Lunch finished with no more witty comments from Gabe, or any aimed at Cas at least.

After lunch they got back on the ice, with much less of a struggle from Cas. Dean reached out for Cas' hand once they were on, and Cas took it with a small smile, although truthfully he thought he had gotten the hang of things.

Soon, the four boys started getting competitive and Dean had to let go of Cas' hand to accept Gabe's challenge of a race. Sam came to skate beside Cas as they watched their older brothers dodging people and trying to push the other.

"You should tell him" Sam said after a while. Cas frowned, unsure as to what Sam was talking about. "Y'know, tell Dean you like him." Cas' eyes widened and he stumbled slightly, sending himself crashing to the floor.

"Cas!" a voice yelled, which sounded awfully like Dean. A hand reached out into Cas' vision and he looked up to see Dean standing above him. Cas took the hand gratefully and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Unfortunately, he couldn't quite get up properly and he ended up toppling over again, this time pulling Dean with him.

They landed with a loud thump, Dean on top of Cas, his face hitting Cas'. The ice was cold against Cas' back as he felt his jumper getting damp. His face was just a few centimetres from Dean and they stared at each other for a few moments in surprise, before a voice interrupted.

"Get a room you two" Gabe called from above them. Instantly Dean was clambering to his feet, pulling Cas up with him. Cas felt his face burning red and he looked anywhere but Dean. His eyes instead met Sam, who was grinning knowingly. How did he know?

"Oh my god, Cas, your head." Cas frowned and moved a hand to his head. He moved his fingers away to find them covered in blood.

"Ouch" Cas said plainly, suddenly feeling the aching pain in his head.

"Let's go get you cleaned up" Dean said. "We'll meet you two at the car in half an hour, okay?"

Dean led Cas off the ice and they handed back their skates, heading out to the Impala where Dean opened the boot and pulled out a small first aid kit.

"I always come prepared" Dean said with a smile. He moved them over to a bench and sat Cas down, pulling out a disinfectant wipe. "This might sting." Dean was right, and Cas winced as the cloth was wiped over his forehead. He tried to focus on something else, and found himself staring at Dean's face which was only a few inches from his own.

Dean rummaged in the kit for a plaster and leaned forwards to apply it to Cas, his face now mere centimetres away. Cas found his heart rate quickening and his breathing hitched. Before he knew what he was doing, he moved his lips closer till they touched Dean's.

It was a brief kiss, as Cas instantly pulled his face away. He was shocked with himself, _why would you do that? No way does Dean like you like that. He's not even gay. Now he's going to hate you. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Cas' thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of Dean's lips against his own once more, taking Cas by surprise. Dean was kissing him. _Dean was kissing him! _He felt Dean's hands go to run through his hair as he deepened the kiss, and Cas allowed himself to put his hands on Dean's waist, going with what felt right.

"Finally" a voice said, and the two boys quickly broke apart. Cas went bright red yet again and was surprised to see a similar red flush on Dean's face. Dean gave Cas a small smile which Cas gladly returned.

"Hi Gabe" Dean said awkwardly and Cas turned to see Gabe and Sam watching them both with amused looks on their faces.

"Baby brothers finally getting some" Gabe teased, laughing when Cas scowled. "Come on, I want out of here." Cas shakily got to his feet, still completely intoxicated by the kiss. His heart leapt when Dean took his hand and entwined their fingers. Dean laughed as Cas went even redder, if that was even possible.

Dean let Cas sit shotgun on the ride home, despite Sam's pleas. Dean kissed Cas again before he got out the car, a quick brush of lips, receiving wolf whistles from Gabe and Sam.

"You are so getting laid" Gabe said as the car drove off.

"Y'know" Cas said, looking his brother right in the eye. "Sam's hair looked awfully mussed up back there." Gabe blushed and Cas took great pleasure in laughing before turning off to walk to the door.


End file.
